In many industrial applications, for example, the oil and gas industry, piping is used to transport product. Due to the length of a pipe run and the weight of the pipe itself, the pipe must be supported over the length of the run. To assist in both initial pipe placement and to compensate for changes in the supporting strata over time vertically adjustable pipe supports have been developed.
There are many known adjustable pipe support designs. One example of such a support includes a support bracket mounted to a threaded rod, the rod adjustably received by a threaded cylinder mounted to a support plate. Other known supports include a threaded rod received through one or more mounting plates and fixed to the plate(s) with conventional nuts.
In all known vertical adjustable pipe supports, resistance to lateral deflection remains problematic.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved laterally stable, vertically adjustable pipe support designs. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.